


Le loup sacrifié

by Taraxacum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela va mal finir. C'est la toute première chose qui est venue à l'esprit de Monroe quand Nick a déboulé de la forêt un jour pour l'accuser de meurtre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le loup sacrifié

Cela va mal finir. 

C’est l’une des premières choses qu’Eddie s’est dit en rencontrant Nick. Il faut dire que le côté menottes/suspect de kidnapping et tout n’augurait pas très bien. Vexant, ceci dit. Depuis qu’il a choisi de se réformer, Eddie a toujours craint deux choses plus que tout: une rechute ou qu’un de ses anciens meurtres soit élucidé. Il s’imagine mal réussir à tenir en prison le programme d’exercices, de méditation et de régime très spécifique qui lui permet de garder son envie de chair et de proie en laisse. Il a déjà décidé qu’il ne vivrait pas pour voir cela, si ça devait en venir là. Il ne veut pas faire d’autres victimes et ça comprend des codétenus éventuels.   
Et puis finalement, Nick comprend qu’il est innocent. Et Eddie comprend que Nick a tout d’un bébé Grimm, ce qui lui vaut de garder sa tête, d’accord, mais aussi d’avoir très vite un ulcère en formation. Qu’est-ce que ce fichu Grimm ne comprend pas dans les termes prudence et survie ? Il fonce toujours bille en tête dans les ennuis même, et surtout, quand il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il y a en face !

Alors Monroe suit. Il est peut être un Blutbad mais il est surtout réformé et laisser les imbéciles imprudents se faire ouvrir le ventre… Rien à voir avec le fait qu’il commence à apprécier Nick et le fait que, grand méchant loup ou pas, celui-ci le traite comme un ami. Malgré le passé, malgré les crocs, malgré les anciens meurtres, ceux de Monroe mais aussi ceux entre leurs deux familles…   
Ceci dit, son analyse première reste en place. 

Cela va mal finir. 

Un Blutbad qui aide un Grimm. Beaucoup vont le voir comme un traître à sa race. D’ailleurs la première fois que des Reapers le piègent et le tabassent, il n’est pas spécialement surpris. Cependant, il ne va pas abandonner son ami, si ?   
Cela va mal finir. Un jour il sera tué, par un Hundjäger, par un Reaper, par l’un de siens mêmes, comme traitre. Cela l’ennuie, bien sûr, il n’est pas suicidaire. Il trouverait même l’ironie assez drôle, dans le genre humour noir, si cela ne s’agissait pas de sa peau.  
Le grand méchant loup, agneau sacrificiel pour l’amitié d’un Grimm.   
Cependant, il l’accepte s’il a le temps d’enseigner avant à Nick ce qui lui permettra de survivre. 

Tout ce qu’il espère, c’est un peu plus de temps. 

***F.


End file.
